Reviendras tu ?
by Valouw
Summary: -EN HIATUS .- Evey Granger, ou comment intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.
1. Prologue

_**U**n **Os **que je voudrais transformer en fic. **J**e sais pas trop. :) **C**a dépendra de votre avis._

* * *

**"Ca fait mal ."**

* * *

Des rayons de soleil traversent la fenêtre d'une chambre, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent le plaisir de vivre, de pouvoir profiter du soleil . Dans cette chambre aux murs verts, sur son lit une jeune fille fredonne une chanson, sa guitare dans les mains. Des cheveux châtains bouclés lui tombent sur les épaules. Elle a la tête baissée, on ne peut pas distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années et elle chante. Elle chante sa vie, tout simplement.

_Qu'elle était belle à t'écouter,  
Sur ta voix son corps dansait  
Dans ces dentelles virevoltait  
L'effet d'un corps de balet.  
Papa tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papa tu as laissé son corps, je t'en veux._

_  
_Ca fait mal de perdre son père. Pas "perdre" au propre sens du terme. Mais n'avoir jamais eu de père, toujours à l'imaginer tel qu'il serait peut-être. Avoir une mère souriante mais dans le regard il lui manque quelque chose._  
_

_Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas._

_  
_Vivre entouré mais l'absence d'un père vous ronge le coeur. Oh pas qu'elle n'a pas de figures masculines : ses "oncles" Harry et Ron sont là pour elle. Mais entendre sa mère pleurer pendant toute son enfance. Heureusement, elle avait arrêté depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans, depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard à Serpentard.

_  
Qu'elle était belle à tes côtés  
Dans son regard je voyais  
Tu faisais d'elle un conte de fées  
Sur toi elle se reposait.  
Papa tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papa tu as laissé son corps, je t'en veux.  
_

Oui, elle en voulait à son père. Mais plus maintenant. Si elle chante cette chanson, c'est pour se débarasser à jamais de cette ombre qui représente son père, qui plane au-dessus d'elle.

_  
Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi.  
Son sourire appelle au secours  
Il est sans amour.  
_

Sa mère, Hermione, est souriante, mais de temps en temps, son sourire est faux. Juste pour la rassurer, elle le sait. Elle continue de jouer à la guitare, son seul échappatoire à ses pensées. Ecrire des chansons, voilà son passe-temps préféré. Ou encore jouer au Quidditch avec ses "cousins" aussi n'est pas mal.

_  
Ça fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas._

Il ne reviendra peut-être pas son père mais elle le sait au plus profond d'elle même si elle espère, de plus en plus chaque jour qu'il réapparaîtra et que sa mère, lui et elle formeront une belle famille, peut-être avec une petite soeur ou bien un petit frère ou encore les deux. Elle a le droit d'espérer. Elle fredonne encore, assise sur son lit, la guitare à la main.

La porte grince et s'ouvre laissant apparaître sa mère.

-Evey, il est temps de venir déjeuner maintenant. Lâche ta guitare, fit Hermione doucement.

-Oui maman.

Evey pose sa guitare près de son lit, regarde sa chambre aux murs verts et avec des reflets argents. Oui son père était un Serpentard, elle en était sûre mais qui était-il ? Comment était-il ?

Trop de questions chère Evey.

N'oublie pas que les rêves peuvent devenir réalités.

* * *

Reviewez autant que vous pouvez ;) _Os ou fic ? Répondez c'est important :D_

J'vous aime.

_Valoou_


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Après vous avoir fait endurer mon absence de cette fic au plus haut point :D je la reprends pour je pense votre plus **grand** plaisir :p Bon après cette petite introduction très peu _modeste_ X) je fais mes p'tits remerciiiements à tous: Sunshiine, nandouillettemalefoy, fofolle, ., tititaisant, galaxie, tonks2606, hermione23-dray32, Emma, Takinza, myym et fripounne2312 pour terminer. Je voudrais remercier également certains pour lire toutes mes fics _sans exception _;) 'vous savez que j'vous **adore** mes p'tits lecteurs ? Ben maintenant vous le savez.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1:** Pourquoi maman ? 

"Pourquoi maman ?"

Deux mots qui sonnent aux oreilles d'Hermione. Deux mots qui l'empêchent de dormir. Deux mots qui la font réfléchir. Sa fille est grande maintenant. Elle veut savoir mais Hermione ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas la faire souffir inutilement. La Guerre est bien présente et elle ne veut pas que sa fille rejoigne ses rangs. Elle sait que cela n'arrivera pas mais elle a peur. Elle doute. Elle ne sait pas si quand Evey apprendra la vérité sur son père, si elle voudra rejoindre le rang de ses ennemis. Hermione a une décision difficile à prendre. Surtout quand on est mère d'une fille de 15 ans à 34 ans. Surtout quand on est la meilleure amie du Survivant. Surtout quand on est engagé dans une Guerre jusqu'au cou. Surtout quand on est tombé amoureuse de la personne qu'il ne fallait surtout pas. Surtout quand on était tombé enceinte de cette personne. Hermione avait vécu un véritable enfer à partir de ses 17 ans jusqu'à ses 19 ans, enfin libérée. Enfin elle le croyait. Evey avait grandi, ce n'était plus une enfant à qui on cache la vérité pour la protéger. Evey, en parfaite Serpentarde ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle serait trop blessée dans son orgueil. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et cela jouerait contre elle lors de la décision fatale d'Evey qui arriverait sûrement un jour.

Hermione était dans ses pensées quand elle sentit un souffle près d'elle. Lui. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Son fantôme la hantait. Le fantôme de ses années passées de bonheur, de mensonges, d'amour et de torture mentale.

-Maman ?

Evey. C'était elle et non son père. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient ressemblants. Le même caractère, et surtout les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes yeux gris glacés. Les seules différences d'Evey avec son père étaient la couleur de ses cheveux et le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus douce et attentionnée.

-Pourquoi Maman ?

Elle recommençait. Hermione se sentit lasse et fit un signe à sa fille pour qu'elle s'assieds à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle lui jeta un regard et vit des larmes naissant dans les yeux de sa fille. Sa fille. Leur fille.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, lui répondit Hermione calmement.

Evey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda pensivement sa mère pendant que celle-ci essayait de se remémorer exactement tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Je vais essayer de faire court. En dernière année à Poudlard, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon que je haissais. Comme quoi, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Bref, il était à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor. Comme une idiote, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais. Ne me demande pas comment je suis tombée amoureuse, je n'en sais strictement rien à part le fait que c'est arrivé. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est bref je pense que tu vois quoi. -Evey rougit, juste au fait de penser à sa mère de cettef façon- Pendant deux ans, nous avons eu une relation assez tumultueuse. Harry et Ron étaient au courant, ils l'avaient accepté très difficilement et me disaient de me méfier, mais je ne les écoutais pas. J'étais heureuse, mais je ne voyais rien. J'étais comme dans un petit conte de fée. Il m'a utilisée pendant deux ans. Il avait accès à toutes les informations de l'Ordre du Phénix et les a transmises à Voldemort. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre cela ma Chérie mais ton père est un Mangemort. Il ne connaît pas ton existence et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Evey resta stupéfaite. Son père était aux ordres de Vous-savez-qui. Elle était la fille d'un Mangemort. Mais elle ne savait pas qui. Et elle ne voulait pas le connaître, après tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Mais une petite voix au fond de son coeur lui affirma le contraire.

Evey regarda la pluie battant furieusement à la fenêtre du salon.

Il y avait un orage. Tellement représentatif de ce qu'elle ressentait elle même dans son coeur. Sa mère, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix douce et intelligente, et son père Mangemort sans scrupule et sans remords à tuer des innocents.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Serpentarde, elle ne dénigrait pas les Moldus et les Enfant de moldus sorciers.

"C'est ton père et ce sera toujours ton père."

Evey serra le poing et se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Dans les bras de sa mère. Dans les bras de quelqu'un de bien.

A 15 ans, c'est dur d'apprendre que votre père est un meutrier, un assasin, un Mangemort tout simplement.

Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas.

-Maman, qui est-ce ? Comment s'appelle-t'il ?

Hermione soupira et caressa les cheveux bruns souples de sa fille.

-Il... il s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Le coeur d'Evey s'arrêta quelques secondes et elle leva des yeux écarquillés d'horreur vers sa mère.

* * *

C'est court. Je sais désolé ;)

Je pars en vacances vendredi à Maurice et je ne reviens que samedi prochain donc je vous poste ça vite fait bien fait :D

Laissez des tas de reviews ! Explosez ma boîte aux lettres. Faites touut péter XD

Même si je crois que la qualité de ce chapitre est médiocre. :(

Bisous les gens.

Valoou.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou les gens.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration donc je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. -J'aimerais bien XD-

Demain c'est la rentrée pour moi :'( C'est horrible :-D Enfin, mes vacances en Espagne se sont plutôt bien passées. Il faisait glagla xD Ca change de mon beau soleil de la Réunion :-D

Merci à tous pour votre patience. Je ne le dirais jamais assez :') Merci à tous pour vos reviews trop gentilles, avec ces encouragements. Merci pour TOUT.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** Victimes.

-Drago Malefoy ? s'écria-t'elle, tremblant de tout son être, ses yeux gris s'ouvrant sous le coup de la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que ce père inconnu soit le mangemort le plus réputé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, un assasin assoifé de tortures, de sang, de corps sans vie les yeux grands ouverts vides de toute âme, de mort tout simplement dans sa terrifiante splendeur. Et pour comble, ce père était le bras droit de Voldemort. Son père ...

Evey voulait vomir. Elle se tourna vers le miroir qui ornait le salon et en croisant le reflet de ses yeux gris, les yeux de son père, la bile lui monta encore plus à la gorge. Ces mêmes yeux se délectaient de la souffrance de ses victimes. Elle ne voulait pas y être associée. Jamais...

Ses yeux devinrent tout d'un coup vide de toute expression. Elle allait suivre le chemin de son père. Elle était une Serpentarde comme lui. Par Merlin, c'était son héritage génétique. Sa mère lui avait caché tout cela pendant quinze ans et il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle emporte ce secret dans la tombe. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu savoir cela si elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Fille d'un Serpentard.

Fille d'un assasin.

Fille d'un meurtrier.

Fille d'un bourreau.

Fille d'un Mangemort.

Fille du bras droit de Voldemort.

Fille du Mal à l'état pur.

-Pourquoi lui, maman ? demanda Evey d'une petite voix, où perçait quelques sanglots.

-Ca peut paraître fou mais je l'ai aimé autant que je l'ai détesté plus jeune.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, sois-en sûre ma chérie, si je le revoie je le tue. Je te le jure.

-Alors pour éviter cela, il faudrait que je te rende aveugle, fit une voix tranchante comme un couteau bien aiguisé venant d'un coin sombre du salon à l'opposé d'Hermione et Evey.

Hermione tira vivement sa baguette et se retourna. Mais trop tard. Un sort la frappa de plein fouet. Evey cria en voyant sa mère s'effondrer sans connaissance sur le sol.

-Tais-toi ! hurla l'homme.

Il était plutôt grand et on devinait sous sa cape noir un torse musclé. Son visage était caché par une immense capuche noire et sa voix était profonde et grave. Evey pouvait à peine distinguer des mèches de cheveux noirs qui s'échappaient de sa capuche.

-Je veux juste Granger, murmura d'une voix douceureuse l'homme à la capuche.

-Pourquoi la voulez-vous ? lança bravement Evey, en se calmant.

-Elle m'intéresse. Elle est celle qui...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Evey sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui lança un puissant Expelliarmus qui le projeta vers un mur et lui fit perdre connaissance.

En vitesse, elle tira le corps de sa mère vers la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et en la faisant tomber, elle lança:

-32, Rue de Vasortame Godric's Hollow.

Une fumée verte les enveloppa toutes les deux et elle disparurent laissant derrière elle des particules d'un vert brillant.

Le mangemort se releva, s'épousseta et regarda autour de lui. Ces garces avaient disparues mais elles ne lui échapperaient pas. Le maître voulait Granger. Il l'aurait. Foi de Cullen. (Nda: Fascination, tentation, hésitation (L)

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait ,assis par terre, les flammes crépiter dans la cheminée, dorées, splendides et tellement attirantes quand tout à coup, elle devenurent vertes et firent apparaître deux corps de femmes. Il se leva d'un bond et toisa la plus jeune, qui allongée par terre, le regardait avec dédain. Il la regarda mi-amusé, mi-inquiet quand elle se releva difficilement et jurant toutes les deux secondes.

-Evey Granger, constata le jeune homme.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Cadmon Potter, cracha Evey. Où est ton père ? Vite !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Cadmon en prenant sa marraine, toujours inconsciente, pour la déposer sur un canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

-Où est ton père ? redemanda Evey.

-Maman et lui sont au travail. Sara est au Terrier.Je suis le seul à la maison. Alors tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Evey renifla, méprisante comme toujours au contact de Cadmon Potter, Gryffondor de son année.

-Maman et moi avons été attaquées par un Mangemort. Ma mère a reçu un sort, je ne sais pas lequel et j'ai réussi à le désarmer et l'assomer. T'es content, lionceau ?

Les yeux bruns de Cadmon la vrillèrent un instant puis il détourna le regard sur sa marraine inconsciente.

-Je te signale que ta mère et mon père sont des lions aussi.

-Humph.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? demanda Cadmon, ayant senti la haine qui vibrait dans la voix d'Evey.

-Rien qui t'intéresse. Ta Gueule Potter !

Cadmon la plaqua contre le mur par les poignets et la regarda si intensément qu'Evey en trembla un peu.

-Dis-moi !

Evey lui cracha au visage.

-Si le sang est pour quelque chose au caractère, alors dis-moi deviendrai-je une meurtrière ?

-Meurtrière ? s'étonna-il

-Je sais que tu penses que tous les Serpentards sont des êtres mauvais et qu'ils serviront un jour ou l'autre pour Voldemort ! Alors moi, qui suis une Serpentarde, je le rejoindrai c'est ça ? Tu le penses ou pas ?

Cadmon la fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes, la lâcha et fit un petit signe négatif de la tête imperceptible.

-J'envoie un hibou à papa. Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t'il tel un petit chef de guerre, qui serait empli d'une supériorité. Illusoire.

-Bien sur Chef, se moqua Evey, ironique.

Tel que Cadmon sortit de la pièce, Evey commença à trembler. Qui était cet étrange homme ? Que voulait-il exactement ? Comment avait-il réussi à rentrer dans la maison, surtout ?

Elle tremblait à la fois de rage et de peur. Si cet homme avait réussi à trouver leur maison, trouverait-il la maison des Potter ? Elle était venue ici uniquement parce que Harry Potter était son parrain et la seule personne qu'elle respectait dans tous les Gryffondors que sa mère fréquentait. Et encore... Remus Lupin pouvait prétendre également entretenir une bonne relation avec Evey. Sinon elle les trouvait tous sots et, leur courage et leur loyauté lui faisaient pitié.

Cadmon arriva dans le salon après quelques minutes et Evey l'entendit jurer contre les mangemorts et le "putain de serpent qui leur sert de maître à la con", ce qui fit un peu sourire Evey.

-Mon père va recevoir la lettre dans moins de deux minutes. Au maximum, il arrivera dans cinq minutes.

-Merci, murmura Evey malgré le niveau de sa relation avec Cadmon et bien entendu, celui-ci en entendant le remerciement d'Evey, fut très surpris.

-Me croira-t'on à Poudlard quand je raconterai que la Princesse des Serpents a daigné remercier le Roi des Lions ? se moqua Cadmon.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le surnom de Princesse des Serpents mais en ce qui concerne le Roi des Lions, j'ai de sérieux doutes..., répliqua Evey tout en passant la main sur le front de sa mère. Brûlant.

Cadmon éclata de rire malgré la tension et l'inquiétude qui régnait dans la pièce.

-N'appelerait-tu pas le garçon le plus beau, le plus drôle et celui qui a le plus de succès avec toutes les filles de Poudlard de tous les Gryffondors, le Roi des Lions ?

-Déjà, tu n'as pas beaucoup de succès avec les Serpentardes et les filles les plus intelligentes de Serdaigle qui ne supportent pas ta vantardise et tes conneries, puis je ne sais vraiment pas qu'elle est ta définition de drôle parce qu'on ne doit pas avoir la même, et c'est la même chose pour ce qui est du plus beau.

Avant que Cadmon puisse répliquer, Harry transplana le visage inquiet avec Ginny les yeux brillants de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque instant.

-Que s'est-il passait ? demanda Harry à Evey pendant que Ginny fonça sur Hermione pour l'examiner. (Nda: Vous auriez compris que Ginny est Médicomage :-D)

Evey raconta en détail cette fois-ci à son parrain toute l'attaque, et à son esprit fut rappelé la nouvelle que sa mère lui avait annoncée avant de subir le sort.

-Comment a-t'il pu découvrir où est-ce que vous vous cachiez ? rugit Harry, très tendu.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Evey, ayant torturé la question dans son esprit.

Harry se tourna vers sa femme, qui examinait Hermione, le visage pâle, concentrée.

Le contour des yeux d'Hermione commençait à devenir rouge et cela inquéita Evey, qui ne savait pas comment interpréter ces signes.

Ginny l'examina pendant quelques minutes encore pendant qu'Evey s'était blottie dans les bras de son parrain et Cadmon s'était appuyé au mur à l'encadrement de la porte, en attendant le verdict. Ils ne pouvaient emmener Hermione à Saint-Mangouste où les Mangemorts rôdaient et n'auraient pas hésité à l'achever.

D'un coup, Ginny se leva, sa crinière flamboyante se balançant au gré de ses mouvements, sa bouche tordue en une grimaçe de dégoût.

-Alors Ginny ? demanda Harry, devenant de plus inquier au fur et à mesure qu'il vit la grimaçe de son épouse.

-Je ne peux pas en être sûre. Il faudrait faire plus d'examens pour que j'en sois certaine mais il semblerait qu'Hermione soit devenue partiellement aveugle.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? P'tites reviews ? A vot' bon coeur les amis xD

Bisous bisous (L)

Valoou


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde. J

Nouveau chapitre. Hein vous l'avez remarqué ? Ah bon ? nn Bah cool alors :P Désolé si je vous ai fait trop attendre vv Pas d'ma faute. En plus, mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'ai plus d'ordi, là j'vous le met par un vieux ordi super lent donc la suite de toutes mes autres fics vont arriver super taard . J'en suis désolé mais faudra attendre quelques mois Enfin j'vous dis ça mais j'essaierai de me débrouiller pour poster au moins quelque chose. Ma rentrée c'est le 19 août c'est horrible -.-'' Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre Evey se lâche vraiment niveau Cadmon :D Ca fait plaisir :P

J'vous laisse le découvrir… après les remerciements ! :D

Alors **MERCI **à **_Storii_**_(de vouloir me faire perdre la vue aussi, hein mon Chou ? :D), **myym** (Ben faudra lire pour savoir si ils finiront ensemble :D), **White-Rainbow-68**, **Bobidibabidibou** (Laquelle de Granger ? Que te dis ta tête ? :P), **Ninia Black** (désolée du retard :p),** missmalfoy7138**. _**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 :

**Tellement de raisons de te haïr.**

-Ma mère va devenir partiellement aveugle ? Tu te fous de moi ? demanda amèrement Evey, les bras de son parrain Harry toujours autour d'elle.

Ginny ne releva même pas la tête pour répondre à Evey et lança un sortilège à une serviette posée près du canapé pour la rendre fraîche et la poser sur le front de son amie.

-Tu vas me répondre Ginny ? commença à s'énerver Evey.

-Ne t'énerve pas sur ma mère Granger, la prévint Cadmon. Elle la soigne et toi tu l'emmerdes.

-Cadmon ! le réprimanda son père, agacé de la haine entre son fils et sa filleule qui durait depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Ginny se releva doucement avec de la compassion dans ses yeux pour Evey mais son visage était dur.

-Tu n'as pas à me parler comme tu le veuilles, Evey. Ta mère verra comme avant, avec la seule différence que nos contours seront un peu plus flous et tout dépendra également de la luminosité de l'endroit où elle se trouvera.

Evey respira plus calmement et se décida à faire des excuses à Ginny au quelle cette dernière répondit très aimablement. Puis elle partit dans la cuisine avec son époux pour discuter de l'attaque et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à prévenir.

Cadmon resta dans le salon, appuyé au pas de la porte, en regardant sa marraine et Evey assise près d'elle sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Pourquoi tu me hais tellement ? demanda Cadmon. On pouvait s'en tenir à une haine comme les autres. Une haine normale, de Gryffondor à Serpentard. Mais toi tu as voulu une haine beaucoup plus unique, une haine qui se démarque des autres. Mais la question qui m'a toujours torturé est pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette haine si différente ?

-Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Tu oses alors que tout est de ta faute ? Tu oses prétendre ne pas savoir ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, tu sais ? répliqua Evey, moqueuse.

-Je ne l'entends que de la bouche des Serpentards ou des filles que j'ai plaquées au bout de quelques jours mais qui reviennent toujours à l'adoration, que je suis un sale con. Alors que tu me le dises ne me fait aucun effet. Tu sais... je voulais t'épouser quand on était petits. Je voulais passer mes journées et mes nuits entières avec toi. Je rêvais déjà aux prénoms de nos futurs enfants, avoua Cadmon auto-dérisoire, mais quel petit con j'étais… Tu es devenue arrogante, méprisante, froide comme tous ces petits crétins que sont tes congénères. T'étais plus la Evey que j'adorais. T'étais plus qu'une sale petite peste qui voulait s'imposer pour ne pas qu'on l'insulte parce qu'elle était fille d'une sorcière d'origine Moldue pour ne pas dire un autre mot. Et tu vois, tout ce que j'espérais est parti en fumée juste à cause d'une décision du Choipeau. Il a bien fait d'ailleurs, sinon je n'aurais jamais su comment tu étais vraiment.

Prise de court par ces révélations de l'avis de Cadmon, Evey resta une dizaine de secondes interdites puis éclata de rire.

-Tu sais Potter, t'es vraiment incroyable. Toi, toi et toujours toi. C'est grave, tu dois te faire soigner. Je suis devenue ce que je suis à cause de toi. Dès que j'ai été admise à Serpentard ; tu ne m'as plus jeté un seul regard. Tu me méprisais. Tu ne me parlais plus, tu m'ignorais dans les couloirs quand on se croisait, tu insultais copieusement les Serpents et surtout tu te baladais dans tout Poudlard, fier de ton nom : Potter, suivi de ta petite escorte que tu appelles « amis » mais qui ne t'aiment que pour ta famille, Kyle Terran et l'autre pute de Natacha Mureen. Pendant des semaines, j'avais le moral à zéro. Mon meilleur ami ne voulait plus de moi parce que j'étais une Serpentarde. Et ça me dégoûtait. J'en pouvais plus, et j'ai appris à être une vraie Serpentarde, je voulais qu'on me craigne, je ne voulais plus jamais que personne ne me fasse souffrir comme toi tu l'as fait. Plus jamais. Alors je me suis forgée une nouvelle personnalité, et je m'en foutais vraiment qu'elle te plaise ou non, parce que pour toi, j'étais une Serpentarde et rayée de ton champ de vision. A tout jamais. Alors ce que tu en penses Potter, je m'en contre-fous, mais royalement. T'as bien baisé quelques Serpentardes, non ? C'est ça que nous sommes pour vous, des putes et les Serpentards sont des assassins et des cons. Mais c'est vous qui avez fait de nous ça. C'est votre avis sur la question qui nous a rendus comme ça. Et les autres maisons qui vous acclament comme leurs héros. Nous, on est toujours les méchants. C'est votre mépris Potter, oui votre mépris, qui nous a façonné. Mais vous votre arrogance et votre fierté passe pour du courage. Alors, ne viens pas me dire que les Gryffondors sont meilleurs que les Serpentards. Je suis une Serpentarde. Ca veut dire que je deviendrais une meurtrière à la solde de l'autre crétin ?Sache que beaucoup d'entre nous sont opposés au règne que Voldemort veut établir. Depuis toujours, les deux maisons se sont toujours haies, mais que sais-tu vraiment des Serpents ? Est-ce que tu vis avec eux ? Est-ce que tu les connais vraiment ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de les voir d'un autre point de vue que le tien, celui d'un Gryffondor fils du Survivant qui se fait un devoir de haïr tous les serpents ? Non. Alors arrête de juger pour un oui ou pour un non, et vraiment ferme-la à partir de maintenant sur ce sujet.

Quand elle finit de parler, elle dut reprendre son souffle. Cadmon resta de marbre. Son visage était parfaitement impassible. Juste ses lèvres se pinçaient en un mince fil. Il bouillonnait. De colère ? De remords ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire. Il partit silencieusement mais rapidement. Evey se rassit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être levée pendant qu'elle parlait à Cadmon. Elle se sentait soulagée, comme si un immense poids sur son cœur s'était envolé complètement.

-Evey, murmura Hermione, les yeux à moitié clos.

En entendant la voix de sa mère, Evey sursauta et s'agenouilla près d'elle :

-Oui maman, je suis là. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix faible.

-Chez les Potter. Je nous ai fait prendre la Poudre de Cheminette.

-J'ignorais que la haine entre toi et Cadmon était due à un malentendu et était aussi puissante, remarqua Hermione en se relevant sur le canapé et en ouvrant difficilement ses yeux.

A ces mots, Evey ne put que rougir. Mais elle se préoccupa plus quand elle vit que sa mère ouvrait les yeux. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, ils avaient un peu perdu de leur éclat habituel et une sorte de filtre transparent se tenait devant ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mes yeux ? Je ne te vois plus aussi bien qu'avant.

Evey déglutit. La peur qui l'avait envahi quand le Mangemort les avaient attaquées revint brusquement avec une telle intensité que sa gorge se noua et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle sauta au cou de sa mère sous le coup de l'émotion.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. J'ai cru te perdre maman. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre et sache que je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Alors tu vas tout arrêter et prendre une retraite anticipée au Canada.

Hermione émit un petit rire. Evey était décidément sur-protectrice à l'égard de sa mère. Mais qui était vraiment la mère dans tout ça ?

Comme ils avaient entendus des rires, Harry et Ginny revinrent dans le salon et l'expression du soulagement se fit voir sur leurs deux visages.

-Nous trouvions bizarres que Cad' soit en train de rire avec Evil. On avait raison, c'est chose impossible et rien que d'y penser, c'est totalement fou, se moqua Harry voulant cacher la peur que lui avait faite Hermione.

Tout ce qu'il reçut en retour, c'est un sourire d'Hermione, des yeux meurtriers d'Evey et une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa femme.

-Ben tiens où est-ce qu'il est en y pensant ? demanda Ginny.

Evey, un peu gênée pour toute réponse haussa les épaules, ce qui arracha un sourire à sa mère qui avait entendue la plus grande partie de leur discussion, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

-Mais…

Juste au bon moment, Ron, Lupin et Bill firent leur apparition dans le salon.

-Hermione tu vas bien ?? demanda Ron, le visage défait.

-Oui, je vais à peu près bien Ronald, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Hermione.

-Content que tu ailles mieux, fit Lupin d'une voix douce. Nous nous demandions au QG si nous ne devrions pas attacher Ron tellement il voulait venir te voir dès que la nouvelle avait été annoncée.

Ron devint rouge et Evey tira la langue de dégoût. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Ron et ne l'aimerait sûrement jamais. Il draguait toujours d'une manière pitoyable sa mère et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comme si cet idiot avait une minuscule chance d'être avec sa mère si intelligente par rapport à lui.

-Nous avons prévenu les membres de l'Ordre qui te sont les plus proches de ton attaque. Le reste sera prévenu quand nous les verrons.

-Ta vue ne sera plus aussi bonne qu'avant et tu devras apprendre à te servir de tes autres sens parfaitement, en particulier l'ouie, lui conseilla Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et fit un câlin à sa fille.

-Fleur va bientôt accoucher alors je veux être près d'elle tout le temps. Je vous laisse, maintenant que je suis sûr qu'Hermione va bien, les salua Bill.

Puis il transplana ne laissant que des grains de poussière dérangés, voletant à la place où il se trouvait.

C'était leur troisième enfant. Ils avaient déjà eu des jumelles qui avaient un an et demi de moins que Evey et un an de moins que Cadmon. Elles passaient en cinquième année. Et Molly Weasley espérait de tout cœur que pour cette fois le bébé soit un garçon pour l'appeler Octave Arthur Weasley. Mais bien entendu, Fleur était en désaccord total avec sa belle-mère, elle voulait l'appeler Pierre Billius Weasley, en l'honneur de son arrière-arrière grand-père maternel.

-Hermione, je pense que toi et Evil devraient rester ici jusqu'à ce que les enfants rentrent à Poudlard.

-Ben ça promet. Ma fin de vacances avec Potter et sa peste de sœur, soupira Evey.

* * *

C'est bien ou pas? A vous de me le dire ;)

Bisous.

V.alouw :D


End file.
